LEB:PC:Deimos Vrago (Walking Dad)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+4 vs AC, 1d8+1}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Force, Evocation |Power Description=Ranged 20, 7 force damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Fire, Evocation |Power Description=Ranged 10 burst 1, +10 vs Reflex;1d6+8 fire damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Enchantment, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Close blast 5, +9 vs Will;5 psychic damage, and Deimos pushes the target up to 5 squares.}} |Action=Free |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Fire |Power Description=Close burst 10; Trigger: An enemy within 10 squares hits Deimos. Effect: The target takes 1d6+5 fire damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Enchantment, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10, +9 vs Will, Deimos slides the target up to 5 squares. The target is then dazed until the end of your next turn. Effect: The target makes a basic attack against a creature of Deimos' choice as a free action. The basic attack gains a +2 power bonus to the damage roll.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Evocation, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Close blast 5, +10 vs Reflex, 1d6+8 fire damage. Miss: Half damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Close blast 5, +9 vs Will, 1d6+7 radiant damage, and the target is dazed until the end of Deimos' next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Close burst 3, +10 vs Reflex, 1d8+8 fire damage, and ongoing 5 fire damage (save ends). Miss: Half damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Enchantment, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10, +9 vs Will, Deimos slides the target up to 5 squares, and it is immobilized until the end of your next turn. Also until the end of his next turn, when an enemy starts its turn adjacent to the target, the target makes a melee basic attack against that enemy as a free action. The target gains a +1 power bonus to the attack roll and the damage roll. Miss: Deimos slides the target up to 5 squares.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement, Teleportation |Power Description=Close burst 1, +10 vs Reflex, 2d6+8 fire damage, and the target cannot see anything farther than 3 squares from it until the end of Deimos' next turn. Effect: Deimos teleports 5 squares.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10; Effect: Deimos conjures a Medium flaming sphere that occupies a square within range, and the sphere attacks. Any creature that starts its turn adjacent to the sphere takes 1d4 +8 fire damage. As a move action, you can move the sphere 6 squares. Attack: Melee touch, +10 vs Reflex, 2d6+8 fire damage. Sustan Minor: Deimos can sustain this power until the end of the encounter. As a standard action, he can make another attack with the sphere.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Thunder, Zone |Power Description=Range 10 burst 2. +9 vs Reflex, 2d6+7 thunder damage, and Deimos slides the target 1 square. Miss: Half damage. Effect: The burst creates a zone that lasts until the end of Deimos'next turn. As a minor action, he can slide one creature within the zone 2 squares. As a move action, he can move the zone 6 squares. Sustain Minor: The zone persists, and Deimos can slide one creature within the zone 2 squares.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement, Summoning |Power Description=Range 10 Effect: Deimos summons a Medium magma beast in an unoccupied space within range. The magma beast has speed 4 (8 while charging) and resist 5 fire. He can give the magma beast the following special command. Standard Action: Melee 1; targets one creature; +10 vs. Reflex; 1d10 + 8 fire damage, and the target takes ongoing 5 fire damage and is slowed (save ends both). Intrinsic Nature: If Deimos hasn’t given the magma beast any commands by the end of his turn, it attacks an adjacent creature or charges the nearest creature it can charge and makes its listed attack (above) in place of a melee basic attack. Otherwise, it moves its speed toward the nearest enemy. In addition, Deimos is slowed until the end of his next turn. Symbiosis: While the summoned magma beast is present, Deimos can shift 2 squares as a move action. Each creature that he hits with a basic or at-will attack cannot shift until the end of its next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Poison, Zone |Power Description=Range 20 burst 2. +9 vs Fortitude, 1d10+7 poison damage, and Deimos slides the target 1 square. Effect: The burst creates a zone of poisonous vapor that blocks line of sight until the end of Deimos' next turn. Creatures that enter the zone or start their turns there take 1d10 + 7 poison damage. As a move action, he can move the zone 6 squares. Sustain Minor: The zone persists.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Range 5. Effect: One square in range becomes difficult terrain until the end of the encounter. Deimos can end this effect as a minor action. Special: Deimos cannot have more than 4 under this effect at one time.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Range 10. Effect: Until the end of Deimos' next turn, he gains a +5 power bonus to Insight checks against the target and a +2 power bonus to attack rolls against the target's will.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=unaligned |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=14 (+2) |Dexterity=12 (+1) |Intelligence=19 (+4) |Wisdom=13 (+1) |Charisma=16 (+3) |Skills=Arcana +12, Dungeoneering +9, History +12, Religion +12, Insight +11 |Feats=Hellfire Blood, Unarmored Agility, Staff Expertise, Improved Defenses |Equipment=Spellbook, Accurate staff of Ruin +1, Syberis Shard of the Mage (heroic tier), Magic Cloth Armor (Basic Clothing) +2, Deep-Pocket Cloak +2, Adventurer's Kit, 3 Healing Potions 55 gp |Rituals=none}} Character Information Background Deimos Vrago come from a long arcane line. He tries to amass enough arcane knowledge and power to once re-conquer his ancestral lands in Ohr Kaluun. Appearance Deimos is a handsome light red-skinned tiefling with black hair and horns. He wears a nondescript reddish robe and a yellow cloak. On his back is a backpack and nearly always in his hand is a black staff, topped with what looks like a frozen flame. Age: 24 Gender: Male Height: 5'7" Weight: 150 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Is pragmatic and cautious, but also greedy for arcane power.. Hooks * He has heard about a changeling called "Wallflower" in Sharn, who has some useful information about the Inspired. * He tries to find some fellow adventurers and gain their trust to build a network of contacts and possible helpers to further his greater goals. Kicker He tries to amass enough arcane knowledge and power to once re-conquer his ancestral lands in Ohr Kaluun. Other Sections Former Companions: Equipment Coins: 37gp Encumbrance: 45lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light Health Surges per day: 8 (6 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Tiefling (PH) * +2 Int, +2 Cha * +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, choice of one other * Bloodhunt * Fire Resistance (5+ 1/2 level) * Infernal Wrath * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Wizard (Mage) (HotFL) * Cantrips: Deimos can use the Light, Mage Hand and Prestidigitation cantrips. * Pyromancy Apprentice: Deimos gains a +1 bonus to damage rolls with arcane fire attacks (already included). Additionally, his attacks ignore fire resistance. * Enchantment Apprentice: When one of Deimos' arcane enchantment powers allows him to pull, push, or slide a creature, the maximum distance of the forced movement increases by 2 squares (already included). * Mage's Spellbook: At the end of each of Deimos' extended rests, he can prepare encounter attack powers, daily attack powers, and utility powers from your spellbook. * Pyromancy Expert: Deimos gains a +2 bonus to Bluff checks and Intimidate checks (already included). Feats * 1st: Unarmored Agility * 2nd: Hellfire Blood * 4th: Staff Expertise * 6th: Improved Defenses Background Noble (PH2): +2 Insight. Theme Scholar: #Use Vulnerability Power #Extra languages (Elven, Dwarven) #Skill Training: Dungeoneering Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Dwarf Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold -360 gp Magic Cloth Armor (Basic Clothing) +1 - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit 37 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Khyber Shard of the Fiery Depth (heroic tier) * Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 ** Flaming Accurate staff +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Deep-Pocket Cloak +2 got +2 magic cloth armor and 268 gp here: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5518689-post1241.html bought 3 healing potions. got 1,200 gp here: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5701135-post485.html XP Total XP: 3,750 Created at level 4 Gained 4 RP and 1710 XP trading 1 RP for 175 XP for a new total of 5,635 http://www.enworld.org/forum/5518689-post1241.html Gained 6 RP and 2540 XP new total of 8,175 = level 6 http://www.enworld.org/forum/5701135-post485.html trading 8 RP for each 250 XP for a new total of 10,175 = level 7 Remaining RP= 1 Changes List changed here * 10/15/10: Page Created * 10/26/10: Last update before sending submission. * 05/12/11: Updating to level 5. Retraining Freezing Burst to Scorching Burst and change accurate flaming staff with an attached Khyber Shard of the Fiery Depth to accurate staff of ruin with an attached Syberis Shard of the Mage because of the Flaming Weapon Errata. Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking Level 7 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: *Need to update the Tracking section with the parcels received (i.e. at 5th a lvl n parcel). *Summary - need to add languages, only have Common Minor stuff so approved. Approval 2 *Beguiling Strands should only deal 4 damage. As it deals a fixed amount of damage it does not benefit from any of your damage modifiers. *You fire spells should deal +9 damage, not +8. (+4 Int, +1 Enhancement, +1 Item, +1 untyped (Shard of the Mage), +1 untyped (Pyromancy Apprentice), +1 untyped (Hellfire Blood)) I'd like to see these fixed. MeepoLives 10:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Tiefling LEB:Tiefling Category:Wizard LEB:Wizard Category:LEB:Approved Characters Category:LEB:Requesting Approval